Just A Hope
by Shadow of Sparda
Summary: Sekuel dari Just No Hope/ Ketika Sasuke mengalami mimpi yang menenangkan, ia bertemu Sang Pemilik Suara yang mengembalikannya pada ingatannya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi/ "...Dasar Sasuke-kun bodoh..."/AU, AR, OOC, typo(s), etc/Don't Read don't Like!/Enjoy!


**Just A Hope**

[Sekuel from 'Just No Hope]

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

[Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto]

Warning: BAD end, AU, AR, OOC, typo(s), etc.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sasuke

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

><p>Padang rumput terlihat begitu tenang saat Sasuke telah menyamankan diri disana; tak ada angin kencang yang biasa melingkupi tempat lapang, matahari memancarkan sinarnya penuh kelembutan, dan bau wangi rumput bercampur dengan sedikit bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh disana-sini. Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung berada di tempat itu.<p>

"Merasa sangat nyaman, hm?"

Suara yang lembut, disertai tawa kecil yang Sasuke tahu siapa pemiliknya. Namun ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Untuk apa? Toh, ia nyaman dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini dan ia tak ingin melakukan satu gerakan pun yang mungkin saja bisa merusak seluruh ketenangan yang ada disini. Karenanya pemuda itu hanya diam, mengangguk, dan membiarkan sang pemilik suara memapankan punggungnya dengan milik Sasuke, dan mereka memandang langit yang berbeda.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Awan terasa seperti kapas jika kita memandangnya lamat-lamat," suara itu kembali mengalun lembut, memenuhi seluruh bagian pendengarannya, dan angin berhembus pelan. Pemuda itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang pemilik suara, dan menengadah patuh.

Langit. Penuh dengan awan yang bergerumul layaknya kapas.

"Nee, Sasuke? Indah. Bukan?"

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mengangguk tenang.

"Kau tahu? Awan, tak pernah sekalipun meminta. Mereka tak suka menuntut, perhatian mereka selalu terarah pada apa yang berada di Bumi, kemudian mereka berusaha tampil secantik mungkin—ah, malah mungkin seindah yang mereka bisa. Awan, tak pernah meminta."

Hening sejenak datang. Perlahan, Sasuke menautkan tangannya dengan tangan sang pemilik suara yang barusan berceloteh tentang awan, menangkupnya dalam sebuah genggaman lembut.

"Suasana seperti ini tak akan pernah kita rasakan dimanapun ya, Sasuke?"

Sang pemilik suara benar. Karenanya Sasuke berusaha selama mungkin berada disana, di tempat yang seolah waktu tak pernah mengganggu mereka. Kemudian seperti membaca pikiran, sosok bersuara lembut itu kembali berkata-kata, "tempat ini stabil; mereka tak pernah diganggu oleh waktu, dan akan terus begitu selama tak ada orang jahat yang berupaya mencabut rerumputan di bawah kakinya, atau mengoleksi bunga-bunga liar indah yang telah susah payah tumbuh, atau berlarian seperti tempat ini hanya miliknya," tawa kecil berderai terlepas sejenak, "seperti mereka saja pemilik tempat ini, nee? Mereka tak tahu bahwa pemilik tempat ini adalah rumput dan bunga liar itu sendiri..."

Hening kembali. Ini seperti halnya pembicaraan satu arah dengan sebuah tembok, dan Sasukelah temboknya. Tapi tetap saja sang pemilik suara itu berbicara, memperdengarkan lebih banyak lagi ocehannya pada Sasuke, karena dia tahu Sasuke juga ingin kembali mendengar suaranya seperti ketika ia ingin mendengarkan lantunan musik klasik tanpa henti.

"Tapi tidak seperti tempat stabil ini. Kau tak boleh berada disini, Sasuke—"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku berusaha menikmati tempat ini sebaik mungkin."

Tawa kecil; lagi-lagi sang pemilik suara tertawa, disertai genggaman baliknya yang berusaha menangkup seluruh telapak tangan besar Sasuke. Ia tak pernah mendengar Sasuke yang memotong kalimatnya, namun itu adalah sesuatu yang terasa _fresh_. Ya, toh dia juga tidak akan mendengar suara Sasuke yang 'ngeyel' seperti tadi.

"Kau tahu? Tempat ini memang seolah tak terpengaruh waktu dan usia. Rumput akan terus tumbuh meski salah satu diantaranya mati, begitu juga dengan bunga-bunga liar disana itu, tapi kau—oh! Aku baru sadar mengenai dafodil yang baru berbunga itu, Sasuke-kun!"

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Pemilik mata sehitam obsidian itu tahu mengenai kesukaan sang pemilik suara terhadap bunga satu itu; warnanya yang terang—seterang matahari di musim panas dan ukurannya yang kecil, berkelompok. Saking sukanya dia, semua pembicaraan serius dan mengalir bagai air tadi langsung buyar detik itu juga. Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya satu hal yang sedari tadi berkutat di kepalanya, mengaduk-aduk benaknya tidak karuan.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu?"

"Hm? Tanya apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kau... Uchiha Sakura?"

Sasuke merasa, meski kini punggung mereka saling menempel—tepatnya membelakangi dengan dramatis, Sasuke dapat melihat senyum mengembang sang pemilik suara yang sedari tadi ia dengarkan dengan khidmat itu.

"Kau sudah ingat, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Kemudian Sasuke terbangun—benar-benar terbangun, sampai-sampai kepalanya terangkat dari bantal empuk yang sedari tadi berperan untuk menyamankan kepalanya, mengagetkan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mata keduanya bertatapan, masih dengan nuansa keterkejutan yang melingkupi mereka.<p>

Diam, itu yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat setelahnya; orang yang berada di samping Sasuke itu diam dengan raut wajahnya yang setengah ragu dan setengah berkata 'apa-kau-baik-saja' sementara Sasuke berpikir mengenai seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya. Kemudian, kala menit telah mencapai angka dua, bibir Sasuke terbuka, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang langsung menuai air mata dari sosok berjenis kelamin perempuan itu.

"Sa...kura? Kau...selamat dari kecelakaan itu? Apa kau...baik-baik saja?"

"...Dokter...tolong kemari! Ingatan Sasuke sudah kembali—Tsunade-sama, ingatan Sasuke!

.

.

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun berlalu, dan secercah harapan telah kembali muncul, layaknya sinar matahari yang menyeruak menembus celah awan tebal, tanda badai telah berlalu.<p>

Bagi Sakura, badai baru saja berlalu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Hei, Sakura...tidak usah menangis terus, toh aku baik-baik saja, oke? Dimana putra kita?"_

"_...Dasar Sasuke-kun bodoh..."_

"_Oi."_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>thanks to reader, reviewers, and a girl who sent me PM.<p>

**.Shadow of Sparda.**


End file.
